Future Blast
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: When Danny's dauthgers somehow come back from the future things began to heat up. I stink at summaries. 3 new Halfas, 1 new ghost, and 1 crazed up fruitloop.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I just own the people you don't know. _**

**_Hello People this is my first story, Part one of Chapter One I don't have any thing to say so R&R. _**

Future Blast

A Danny Phantom fan-fictionChapter One, part one

_Amity Park, Fenton works: the future._

Two 14-year-old twin girls stood in a bedroom watching a battle between ghost hero Danny Phantom and the Lunch Lady. One of the girls had short black hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a pink shirt, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. The other one had long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her eyes and hands were glowing green. She was wearing a pink tank top over a long yellow shirt with grey leggings under it. Their names were Dolly and Dianna Fenton. Dianna sighed her hands quit glowing and her eyes turned blue, "Sorry Dolly, I couldn't keep it up any longer," She said as the image of the battle faded.

"

It's ok," said Dolly, "but it was cool to see Dad's first big battle."

"I know, he had his powers for a month and had no control when he fought that battle, we've had ours for a week and we have so much more control." Dianna answered. "It took him till he was well into his ghost hunting career to find his special power."

"Dianna! Dolly! Hurry up or you'll be late for school and you promised to meet Jess at the corner." Yelled their mom, Sam Mansion-Fenton, from downstairs.

"We're going Mom," Dolly yelled back. Dianna slipped on her pink ankle boots.

Then they high-fived and said in unison, "We're GOING GHOST!!!" Then blue rings formed around their bodies, their hair turned white, their eyes turned green, and their clothes changed. Dianna had on a black shirt with a white collar in a triangle shape and elbow length white gloves; her pants were black with white boots that went over the knees. Dolly had on a black long-sleeved shirt with white gloves that stopped at the wrist, a white collar, and a white belt. Her skirt was black with white triangles on the sides. Her boots were white with little black triangles at the top. Both girls bore the "d" with an "p" inside it symbol on their chest, just like their father. They phased through the wall and flew out over the street.

Sam sighed; she heard her daughters say the phrase and saw them fly out over the street. She knew that it was her fault that her daughters had their powers. It was her fault that Danny had stepped through that portal and became fused with ghost D.N.A. Her fault that her daughters had inherited their fathers curse. She knew that every time Danny had said those words he had gotten into trouble and now her daughters would. Sam looked down into her son's deep purple eyes. Jake had the shape and color of her eyes but they also held the courage that Danny's eyes held even though he was only four. She smiled, Jake gave her a little more courage, but still she said a silent prayer, just in case.

Dianna ran out of an alley with Dolly at her heels. _Come on, come on, please don't let the bus leave before we get on!!!_ Dianna thought.

"Yes! The bus is still here," Dolly said.

"It took you long enough didn't it?" Jess said. Jess was not mad, instead she had that suspicious grin stretched across her face, her newly glossed yellow lips shining like they did when she knew what happened. Dianna smiled back. She giggled at the thought that she was Paulina's daughter for she was nothing like her mother. Their father said Paulina had been a prep, popular, prissy, and rude when they were teens. She still hated everything to do with the Fentons especially that Jess was friends with Dianna and Dolly. Jess was a skater, tough and athletic. Jess would wear a yellow mini-skirt, with black leather boots, and black shirt that had the word _skater_ in yellow letters. Her black hair braided and pulled into a circler bun at the back of her head. Jess was the only person outside the Fenton family that knew Dianna and Dolly had ghost powers. Wouldn't it be fun if that secret got out?

"So when is your dad going to let you start hunting ghosts?" Jess asked.

"He said that we could start as soon as one showed its face." Answered Dolly, "but I don't know if I can wait that long. Ever since I found out about my ghost powers I've been itching to fight some ghosts. "

_POW! _"Well it looks like you don't have to wait too long." Jess replied. As a green blast of energy hit the bus.

"Where are you whelp!?!" shouted the ghost out side. _Whelp? _Dianna thought _…is that Skulker?_

"Dianna, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think that's Skulker." Dolly said.

"It is," Dianna said, "but I have a plan. Jess take your Hover-Board and go to our house. Get the Fenton Thermos, Dolly and I will stall him until you get back."

When all the other kids had gotten off the bus Dianna nodded to Dolly and said with her, "Going Ghost!"

"Come out ghost child, you can't hide from me, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker shouted into the sky.

"Wow, you really like to brag, don't you?" Dianna said from behind Skulker.

"Ha! I have you now- wait your not Danny Phantom?" He said confused.

"Nope I'm his daughter," Dianna said as she hit him with an energy beam.

"And so am I." Dolly said as she hit him from behind.

"I don't care who you are, if you really are the ghost boy's daughters you will look just as good on my wall." Skulker said as he aimed a cannon at them. Which both the girls easily dodged.

"Wow, I don't know whether to hit him or thank him. What do you think Dolly?" Dianna asked.

"Hit him, I think, Dianna," Dolly answered. Unnoticed to the fighting ghosts a shadowy figure watched the whole thing. His red eyes gleamed as a portal appeared behind the half ghosts. But this wasn't an ordinary portal; it was a portal through time. He smiled as the ghost girls got sucked into the portal.

"Phase one complete. Time to move on to phase two." He said as he flew into the portal himself, leaving behind a very confused Skulker.

"Freeze ghost creep." Jess said pulling up on her hover-board just as the portal disappeared.

"Just great," Skulker said as he got shucked into the thermos.

"Yes" Jess said as she put the lid on, "Dianna, Dolly I got him. Where are you?"

**_Please R&R_**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I just own the people you don't know._**

**_Here is chapter one part two. please R&R. _**

Future Blast

Chapter One part Two

_Amity Park: the present._

"I get it, Mom," Danny said into a headset. He was out on his normal patrol but it is hard to concentrate when your mom is telling you off for trying to help your "sister" go ghost hunting after she broke her arm. Ever since they adopted Dani ghost hunting had been more and more stressful. Danny's mom had insisted on them making the lab under Fenton Works their headquarters and letting her be in charge of the ghost radar, that meant contently checking in to see if there were any ghosts in town.

"Cheer up Danny," Sam said, "it could be worse."

"Yah, at least your dad stopped begging to join the team." Tucker commented.

"Well, I am glad that I don't have to keep cleaning up his messes."

"You're glad," Valerie almost yelled into the headset, "If anyone should be glad it's me, Danny. I'm the one who always ended up covered in green goop."

"I think it looked very good on you," Sam snapped, not happy with the complaining.

"Guys stop it. If we don't work as a team we won't even be able to catch the Box Ghost and we _all_ know how bad that looks." Danny said trying to make peace. When they just kept on arguing he sighed. Some things never change. "Hey Mom is there anything on the radar."

"Not a thing Sweetie. Looks like a quiet… wait, I stand corrected. Two ghosts over by the statue."

"Thanks Mom, OK crew looks like we have some work to do."

"What was that? Sorry, Danny, the want-to-be ghost hunter was drowning out your voice." Sam said talking more to Valerie than to Danny.

"Tucker a little help here?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, but, they're really interesting to listen to." Tucker said.

"Sam, Valerie, stop arguing for five minutes and listen to me." They both stopped talking. "There's two ghosts at the statue. To do this we're going to have to work as a team. Valerie don't go at them guns a blazing, they might not be bad guys, got it."

"Got it," She said.

"Good." Danny shifted directions and headed towards the statue. It had been a month since what people were now calling _Phantom Planet _and he had only seen the statue once and that was the day it was revealed. In fact, he tried to avoid city hall as a whole. If anything had made Amity Park a tourist trap it was the fact that Danny Phantom came from there. The statue started to come into view and he saw two girls about his age. He landed in an alley and decided to wait and listen to them until everyone else showed up.

"W-What happened?" Asked the girl on the left, who looked a lot like Dani but with a few minor differences.

"I wish I knew." said the one on the right helping the Dani look-a-like up. "But I know we were on the other side of town when we were fighting Skulker, what are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sam said pulling up on her scooter.

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said stepping out of the alley. "I was just about to figure out who they are and what they're doing, but you just had to pull up with a fancy entering line didn't you?"

"Yah, Sam," Tucker mocked. "Didn't you, didn't you, Didn't- OWW." He screeched as Valerie hit him in the back of the head. The girl on the right looked from Danny, to her hands, to the Dani look-a-like, then screamed, and at the end of her scream she fainted.

"Dolly!" said the Dani look-a-like as she reached forward to grab 'Dolly'. Almost as soon as her gloved hands touched Dolly she turned them both invisible.

"Great they got away," Valerie said, "and we didn't even find out if they were good guys or bad guys." Then everyone looked at her.

"I don't care right now," said Danny, "If this is like any other night we'll search all night, we won't get any sleep, and than I'll fail my history test tomorrow."

"Your mostly right Danny," Tucker said looking at his P.D.A. "But you don't have a history test tomorrow, that's next week."

"I hate you," Dianna said to Dolly as she went human, "because of you we almost blew our secret identities."

"Well it's not like he would have knew us. Dad probably would have thought Vlad was trying to clone him again, like Aunt Dani." They were in the park, both of them sitting in a tree. This was one part of town they still knew. "I think we should keep a low profile just in case."

"I think differently," Dianna said.

"You don't believe we can get back do you? I mean we went back in time 24 years and we don't even know how."

"I believe we can, I mean we have to." She said, "We just have to find out who brought us back, how to get back, and who will help us along the way."

"Well then the first two are out." Dolly said, "but who will help us?"

"I know." Dianna said.

"Who?"

"Danny Phantom."

_END CHAPTER ONE_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I just own the people you don't know.**

**Here is chapter 2. please R&R.**

Chapter two

Danny yawned as he stepped into the kitchen back home. He saw Jazz putting the finishing touches on a report, his dad working on an advanced version of the Boo-merang, and Dani struggling to pick up her spoon. It had been over three months and she could work a Fenton Bazooka with one hand but couldn't pick up a spoon?

"Hi, Danny," she said finally picking up the spoon.

"So how many times did you try to get out last night?" Danny asked.

"Only four, one through the floor, ceiling, window, and door." Jazz answered never looking up from her paper. "So did you catch any ghosts last night?"

"Nope but we saw two ghosts, girls actually, I think they were twins and… I have to call Sam!" Danny said.

"Why?" asked Dani.

"I just remembered something that might be important." He said picking up the phone

"Are you positive?" Sam asked, "I can't think of anyone who would have that symbol but you and Dani."

"Vlad could have something to do with it." Danny suggested.

"I don't think so, Vlad is a traveling space nomad, remember," Sam said, "So we shouldn't have to worry about him."

"Then who?"

But little did they know how wrong they were. Vlad was in a secret Canadian mountain hide out. "Victor come in here." he said.

"Yes Father, what do you need?" Victor said. He had white hair the same style of Daniel's and red eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with white pants and a white cape. His gloves and boots were red.

"Your plan is working perfectly. Young Daniel is occupied by those future half ghosts and doesn't suspect me at all," Vlad said "Now I need you to proceed in kidnapping Danielle, but I can't let you be seen yet, so I brought in some help." Then a portal to the Ghost Zone opened and a girl stepped out. She had blue skin and yellow hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with a yellow miniskirt and high heeled blue boots. She also had two sliver-studded bracelets. Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"'Hello there Victor Plasmius, I'm Ablaze McClain." She said.

"Yes, I can move my arm again!" Dani said, pumping her newly cast free arm in the air. "Come on Danny you promised to take me to the park when I got that torture device off."

"OK, OK, we'll go. Jazz, will you tell mom and dad where we are?" Danny said.

"Don't worry little brother, you two just go have fun."

"Wow, it's a nice day," Danny said.

"Hey, Fen-toad!"

"Well it was a nice day." he said as Dash came running up.

"You ran off before I could give you your daily wailing. Looks like we'll have to make it up now," Dash said as he lifted Danny by the shirt collar.

"Now, now boys there's no need to fight," said a voice from behind Dash, "If you'll just put him down I'm sure we can find a nonviolent way to settle this." Both Danny and Dash looked to see who said that.

"Get lost chick, this isn't your business." Dash said to a girl about their age with red hair. "Now," he said as he pulled back his fist, Danny braced for the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did he saw the girl from earlier holding back Dash's fist.

"I said get lost girl," Dash said.

"And I said that we could solve this in a nonviolent way, but you can't always get what you bargain for." She said. Then she grabbed Dash's other hand, squeezed in a small spot, and Dash let go of Danny, who fell to the ground. Then in one quick motion she flipped Dash over her shoulder.

"What is this attack of the girls," Dash said from the ground, "I'm getting out of here."

"Danny are you alright?" Dani asked.

"I'm fine thanks to-,"

"Dianna, Dianna Falorten." Said the girl.

"Hi I'm Danny and this is my sister Dani," He said.

"With an 'i'." Dani said.

"Dianna, there you are" Said a girl as she came running up. "I've been looking all over for you. But then I got lost by some building." Then she saw Danny and Dani. "And have you been showing off again? How many times has Mom told you not to."

"Dolly, I wasn't showing off. By the way this is Danny and Dani, guys this is my twin sister, Dolly." Dianna said.

"Are you guys new in town, I haven't seen you around." Danny asked.

"Yah, we just came into town last night," Dolly said. Then suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and unnoticed to him Dianna's and Dolly's did too.

"Hello Amity Park, are you ready to rock." Said a voice above everyone.

"We've got to go." Danny said. Then he grabbed Dani's arm and dragged her out of anyone's sighe. Then they changed into their ghost forms. They flew up to the ghost.

"Well if it isn't Danny Phantom and his little sidekick." Said the ghost. She looked a lot like Ember but her outfit was different and her hair was yellow.

"Sidekick!" Dani said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked ignoring her.

"My name is Ablaze McClain, but I'm not going to tell you what I'm here for."

"Well whatever it is your not going to get away with it," Said a girl. Danny turned around to see the ghost girls from the previous night.

"Oh, a whole bunch of ghost kids are ganging up on me, what am I going to do." Ablaze said. Then she took a deep breath; Danny knew what she was doing because he himself had done it many times. So he put himself in front of the girls and took a deep breath in turn. Both of the teens let their Ghostly Wails out at the same time. Dani noticed that Ablaze's was yellow with little music notes inside it. The Wails fought for some time but Danny's won and hit Ablaze knocking her out.

"So do mind telling me who you are?" Danny asked the ghost girls.

"I'm Dianna Phantom," Said the one on the left.

"And I'm Dolly Phantom," Said the one on the right.

"And we have to go," Dianna said. Then she grabbed Dolly and flew off with her. Danny turned invisible.

"Were are you going?" Dani asked.

"I'm going to tail them, tell everyone what I'm doing 'K?"

"Just because your team leader doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Dani said.

"Yes it does!" he yelled back as he flew off. Danny followed Dianna and Dolly for a while. Then they landed in an alley. _What are they up to? _Danny thought but he landed in the alley just the same. Then he saw them go…human? Danny turned him self visible. "Who are you really? What are you doing here? What are you after? Are you working for Vlad?" Danny yelled.

"Stop yelling, Dad!" Dolly yelled back.

"Dad?" Danny said confused.

"Way to blow our cover Dolly." Dianna said.

"Dad?" Danny said again.

"It's a long story…" Dianna said.

"Well I have time." Danny said. So Dianna and Dolly told him how they inherited their powers, how they had came back in time (somehow) in a fight with Skulker, and how they need his help.

"Wow this is a lot to take in," Danny said rubbing his head, "But I'll help you."

"Thank you sooo much." Dolly said.

"You can stay at Fenton Works for right now. I don't think it would be a smart idea to tell anyone else though." Danny said.

"Hey Dad, is it OK if Dianna and Dolly crash in the guest bedroom for a couple days? Their parents are out of town and they don't have any place to stay," Danny said.

"Sure, if they let me show them my newest invention. It's the Boo-merang Advanced," Jack said stuffing it into their face, "Not only does it lock on to a ghosts ectofrequency, it ejects a small tracking device onto them when it finds them."

"If it tracks ghost then what is the point of the tracking device?" Dolly asked.

"AAAHHH, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME…" Dani screamed from upstairs.

"DANI!" Danny yelled. He ran upstairs Dianna, Dolly, and Jack behind him. When they got to her room it was in shambles. "DANI!" He yelled again. Jack stood in the middle of a green rug in her room.

"One to the Ops Center." He said than disappeared up a tube.

"Danny look," Dolly, said, "It's a note."

The note said: _If you ever want to see your sister again you will come to the following address at 10:30 tomorrow night, ALONE._

"Well looks like I need your help now." Danny said.

"You want us to help you save Dani?" Dianna asked.

"Yes."

_End Chapter Two_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I just own the people you don't know._**

**_Chapter three is here I don't have anything to say but R&R_**

Chapter Three

"How are you sure you can trust them?" Sam asked. Dianna and Dolly, in deep conversation with Valerie, didn't hear her.

"I remember that you said the same thing about Dani and she turned out fine," Danny said.

"You know Sam, he has a point," Tucker said.

"Oh, and like you didn't say the same thing," Sam snapped "I'm just saying they could be spies for Vlad, or something."

"OK, two things," Danny said, "one, I thought you knocked Vlad out of this. Two, I just know they're not spies."

"And how do you know that?" she said "Are you hiding something…with them?"

"Look Sam, you poke your nose in a little to much sometimes. You know just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you have to know every thing that goes on in my life; I have secrets too you know." Danny snapped.

"Fine," she said and marched off.

"Dude maybe you were a little to hard on her," Tucker said.

"Yah I probably shouldn't have yelled at her." Danny said, "But between Dianna and Dolly showing up, and Dani being kidnapped, I don't think I've ever been this stressed in my life."

"I know," Valerie said, "it looks like if you hear any bad news about her you'll explode."

"I didn't want to tell Sam but I'm going to go to the meeting," Danny said.

"What!" they all said together.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tucker asked, "You can't do this with out Dani; she's your invisible backup."

"Well I'll have to do it with out her, won't I?"

"OK, let Dolly and me be your 'invisible backup'" Dianna said, "Don't worry we will get Dani back."

"Hey guys what's up? I saw Sam just a minute ago, she looked-" Jazz said, coming up to them.

"Danny has decided to go meet the mystery person," Valerie said.

"This is your choice little brother, just come back with Dani, alive." Jazz said.

"So you came, He said you would." Danny turned around to see the mystery person was really Ablaze.

"Ablaze, who said I would come?" Danny asked.

"Oh you'll see," said a new voice, "After all I'd hate to leave a fellow half ghost clueless." A boy Danny's age said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you? Wait- fellow half ghost?" Danny said.

"That's right, and my name's Victor Plasmius," he said zapping Danny with a pink energy ray, "Remember that when you wake up." Then Danny screamed and fell down unconscious. "Pathetic," Victor said as Danny changed back to human form, "I was hoping that he'd put up a better fight."

Dianna and Dolly ran into Fenton Works. "Danny… kidnapped… ghosts… Plasmas," Dolly said out of breath.

"Slow down," Jazz said "I'll call the team then you can tell us what happened."

"So, Victor, it's a long flight back. Are you going to tell me about your self, I mean I told you about me," Ablaze said.

"Fine. I guess I'll start at the beginning. My mother was a half ghost, you see, she thought that she would live her life alone, but then she met Vlad. They were in love, but they never married, instead they had me. I was the thing that kept them together, the last point on the triangle. Father would visit me from time to time when I was little, but then my mom found out that he was 'evil'. She took me away, sheltered me from Dad. When she found out Vlad was looking for her she left me with my aunt Beck and went after Dad. She told Beck to fake a story, to keep my past away from me, unless powers emerged. I was three years old and she never came back. When I turned 13 my powers emerged and my aunt told me every thing. I knew I would have to face my father for what he did; I spent the next year training, but Dad found me first. He told me that he didn't kill my mother but someone else did. Dad said he would help me hunt down the one who killed Mom if I helped him get revenge on Danny here." Victor finished nudging Danny who was over his shoulder.

"Wow," said Ablaze, "you've been through so much."

"… and they flew off with Danny," Dolly finished.

"I never thought I'd be happy that you talked so much," Dianna said.

"You were his invisible backup!" Sam shrieked, "Why didn't you back him up?"

"Sam, you're just as worried as everyone else at this table is but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Dianna," Jazz said "They always played the leadership roles in the team whose going to do it now?" Then they all looked at Dianna.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you play temporary leader for us?" Tucker asked.

"Why me?

"I guess you remind us of Danny," Jazz said.

"Please bring my babies back," Maddie said squeezing Dianna.

"Danny's going to be really happy he didn't see this," Tucker said.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned. _What hit me?_ He thought. Then he saw he was in a status chamber his wrists chained to the sides. _Something about this looks familiar but I can't put my fingerer on it. _

"Oh you're awake," Ablaze said then yelled, "Hey Vlad he's awake!"

"Hello Daniel," Vlad said walking into the room, "you've been asleep for a day and a half now."

"A-a day and a half?" Danny stuttered, finding it harder to talk than before.

"Yes I didn't expect Victor to hit you so hard, but it was a minor setback, now I can torture you in more ways." Vlad said laughing,

_Amity Park is in chaos with_ _ghosts. For almost two days people have been locked in their homes for an invasion of ghosts. _The TV reporter said from Vlad's wide screen TV. _Many citizens are blaming the conditions on teen ghost fighter Danny Phantom who disappeared about a day ago along with his sister. The remaining members of his team along with two new ghost girls are trying to clean up the town. None of them would agree to give us a comment._ "See that Daniel? The very city which you swore to protect is being destroyed and it's people blaming it on you," Vlad said as he clicked off the TV. Danny looked down at his feet. Vlad had thought this all through; had found the worst ways to torture him. He thought of the citizens running Walker and his goons, Spectra attacking Casper High, Skulker hunting Dianna and Dolly, and almost every other ghost he knew causing some kind of terror. What he saw next was what inspired him. Danny thought of Dianna making a plan with Sam, Tucker breaking one of Ember's spells, Dolly fighting back against Skulker, his dad catching the Box Ghost, Pandora, Frostbite and his people, Clockwork, even the Dairy King helping out. And Sam her face covered in dirt, her hair wet with sweat, and her hands blood stained from helping the injured to the hospital, fighting with her life. A half smile formed around his mouth.

"Vlad, if you think they're not fighting back you really are one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Danny said. Vlad started to say something but was cut off by a distant screaming. "Dani," Danny screamed and tried to run to her but was stopped by the chains, "Right wrists."

"Ablaze, go get Danielle, our guest needs to see her." Vlad said. Ablaze smiled and left the room.

"So, Plasmas, Isn't this the part were you call my dad an idiot or tell me your plan." Danny said.

"Ah witty bandier till the end. You amuse me Daniel." Vlad said. "But even if it was time for that we wouldn't have the time."

"Here she is Vlad," Ablaze said, then to Dani, "Go on freak," and pushed her towards Danny's cell.

"Danny?" she said her voice barely a whisper. Danny squatted down as far as his restrains would let him. He looked up and down her body.

"Your in bad shape," He said and it was true. He expected to see her hands bound behind her back but she walked with a limp, her hair was stained green in spots from the blood they bleed in ghost form, her face was dirty, and she had tear lines running down it. But what got him was the emotion in her eyes. They held fear, pain, and even guilt for letting them get captured. "Don't worry we'll get out of this, I promise you that."

"Sam you know we can't go after him today, we're not ready." Dianna said.

"Danny wouldn't be stalling like this."

"We're not stalling. We barely know were Vlad's hideout is. You know Tucker's trying to find out were they're holding him and Danielle." Dianna said.

"But what if he's-" Sam started.

"Dead?" Jazz asked, "Don't worry Sam, he's not dead. I can feel it. You know Danny, he's probably fighting to escape."

"Hey guys look at this," Tucker called.

"You found them?" Sam asked, "Tell me you found them."

"I found them," Tucker said, "Danielle's on floor 3B, holding cell 815, And Danny's on floor 7B, lab 5."

"We'll go tomorrow," Dianna said. "I think me and Dolly should go; we'll draw less attention than if the whole team went."

"You're not going with out me," Jazz and Sam said together.

"He's my brother," Jazz said.

"And he's my boyfriend." Sam said.

"I think Sam should go," Dolly said "Jazz, we might need backup so we need you here prepared for a call."

"Then, it's done we'll go tomorrow." Sam said.

"Stop it, stop it, stop hurting him," Dani yelled at Victor who was in his human form. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow tee shirt with a white hoodie, blue jeans, and yellow tennis shoes. His hood was pulled up shadowing his face.

"Not a chance," he said turning up the voltage on the electricity that was zapping Danny, whose scream got louder as the pain increased. She started to cry from the post Ablaze had tied her to. New tear tracks added to the old ones.

"That enough, Victor," Vlad said. Victor cut the power. "Ablaze take her back to her cell."

"Of course," she said. Then she cut Dani free of the bonds, cuffed her hands behind her back, and led her out of the room. Danny started to gasp for air.

"Why did you have to put her through that? Why did you make her she me in pain?" Danny asked Vlad.

"Because I could and it was her torture." Vlad said. "After all she did melt my good clone."

"I think she's this way," Dianna said pulling on Sam's arm. They were inside Vlad's hideout (invisible of course) trying to find Dani's cell. She stopped in front of cell 815. "This is it. Dolly, you stand watch." Then she phased Sam and herself through the door.

"Sam?" Dani asked as they appeared "What's going on?"

"Shhh, we're getting you out of this," Sam said.

"You got a bobby pin, Sam? I can't melt the lock on her cuffs," Dianna said. Sam pulled one out of her hair and gave it to her. "Thanks."

"What's she doing here?" Dani asked.

"She's helping, but you need to show us where Danny is." Sam said.

"What are you hiding under there Victor?" Danny asked. Then Victor pulled down the hood and turned to face Danny.

"See this," he said pointing to a large bruise on the side of his face, "This is what Dad gave me when you hadn't woken up for hours. He thought I killed you. What makes you so important? I'm his son!"

"We got a breach Victor," Ablaze said running into the room, "The little freak escaped,"

"Who are you calling a freak?" Dani yelled. When Ablaze turned around she placed a kick in Albaze's face, "That's for everything you've done to my family."

"Dani! That was a dumb move," Danny said. Then Victor grabbed Dani.

"What do you think your doing girl?" Victor asked.

"Saving my brother."

"And you think you can do this alone?"

"Not a chance," Dani said, "Dianna, Dolly now!" Dianna appeared and kicked Victor in the back. Dolly ran over to Danny while Dianna caused the detraction.

"How do you open this thing?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Then a pink ray of energy hit Dolly in the chest. "Dolly!" Danny screamed.

"What do you girls think you're doing?" Vlad asked.

"Didn't I just answer that question?" Dani said.

"Hello, is anyone going to let me out?" Danny asked.

"Right," Dolly said. Then her hand glowed and the button that unlocks the chamber pushed down. The restrains around his wrists popped open and the door shown open.

"You're a telekinetic! Why didn't you tell me?" Dianna exclaimed.

"I didn't know myself," Dolly said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time to talk about our powers," Danny said changing to ghost form, "I'll go after Vlad. You guys deal with Victor." _Why does Vlad always try to get away when everyone is detracted. _Danny thought. _It_ _would make my (half) life a whole lot easier if he just stuck around. _Danny flew along the hallways following Vald. Then he stopped, Vlad was trying to get away in a big ship thing. "That is so like you Plasmius, you try to get away when everyone is fighting."

"What does that mean Daniel."

"You're a coward and to think you used to stay and fight." Danny said.

"I'm here Dad," Victor said. _But weren't the girls supposed to take care of him? _Danny thought.

"What did you do to them?" Danny asked.

"Oh, they'll live," Victor said making his hand glow.

"Now, Victor, poof up one of your portals and let's get out of here." Vald said touching his son on the shoulder. _Wait, _Danny thought, _that's the same look he used to give Danielle back when…_

"Victor, how do you know he didn't kill your mother? He's just using you," Danny asked, "he tried a similar trick with Dani."

"What are you saying? What is he saying?" Victor asked first to Danny than to Plasmius.

"Don't listen to him son." Vlad said.

"Very encouraging, Vlad," Danny said, "but do you remember what you said to Dani? 'I couldn't have wished for a better daughter' How are you going to explain that?" Victor looked confused like he didn't know what to believe. "Didn't your dad tell you anything about his past? Like how he got his powers?"

"Victor you know I wouldn't lie to you,"

"No," Victor said, " because it's hard to lie when you don't talk." Victor said and hit Plasmius with an ecto-beam. "All this time you were ordering me around telling me what to do. I thought that you cared, but you didn't did you?" Victor was starting to use all his powers at once, hitting Plasmius with full force, "I was just a mess you weren't going to clean up wasn't I?" _Strange chouse_ _of_ _words, _Danny thought, _that is exactly what I told Dani in our first fight. _"Tell Me!" Victor shouted as he knocked Vlad unconscious.

"Whoa, slow down there," Danny said touching Victor on the shoulder, "there's not much more you can do," He looked down and saw Vlad change back to human form. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Do you really think he killed my mom?" Victor asked.

"How do you know your mom is dead?" Danny said back.

"you think you can find out?"

"I think I know a way." Danny replied.

"Ohh, my head," Dani said as she got up from the floor.

"You alright Sis." Danny asked.

"Yah, I think so. Well I'm not a pile of goop am I?" She joked then she lit her hand up as she saw Victor, "What is he doing here?"

"Whoa," Victor said holding up his hands, "I'm clean."

"Not in my book but if Danny trusts you…" Dani said. But Dianna and Dolly still look unconvinced and Victor noticed this.

"Look," he said to Dianna and Dolly putting his hand behind his head like Danny had a habit of doing, "I'm sorry about the time portal…"

"That was _you_?" Dolly asked surprised.

"Yah, that's one of my powers, I make portals."

"What's this about portals?" Sam asked walking into the room.

"Sam, I didn't know you were here." Danny said, "And why do you have Vlad?"

"Specter-Deflector," She said pointing to his waist, "And I have my own ways of being invisible."

"Well all the same I'm glad you're here and I sorry I yelled at you," he said pecking her on the cheek. Then he turned to Dianna, "You said you could look into other people's past didn't you?" She nodded, "So can you look into Vlad's past and pull up the fight he had with Victor's mother?"

"I can try," She said and stuck her hands out in front of her. Her hands started to glow green and a window appeared.

"Take good care of the boys for me Beck." Said the woman in the image. She had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a blue and black jumpsuit.

"Is that…" Dani started.

"Mom?" Danny finished.

"Mommy, don't go!" A younger version of Danny said, running out of the house Maddie Fenton had just walked out of. Then a large pink ecto-blast came down from the sky and hit where the two were standing. When the smoke cleared they saw Vlad floating above Maddie holding the unconscious form of the younger Danny.

"Vlad." Maddie said

"Maddie," Vald replied.

"Give Danny back," Maddie said.

"Or what?" Vald poked "I just need Danny and Victor for some DNA tests to see if they're really my sons." (While this was happening Sam looked over and saw Danny with his mouth wide open.)

"And if they're not you'll just kill them." she said. (Danny started stammering)

"Touché"

"Well, I'm not going to let it happen," she said then a white ring formed around her waist. (Sam didn't think it was possible but Danny's mouth opened wider.) Her hair turned white, her jumpsuit changed to a white and sliver color, and her eyes turned gold. Vald shot a pink ball of energy at her that she blocked with a golden ectoshield. Then she flew into the sky, her hands glowing gold, and hit him in the back. Vlad dropped Danny and Maddie flew over and caught him. Than Vald hit her with an ectoray and she fell while he flew off. Maddie got to her knees, "I have to go after him," She said and tried to jump into the sky but nothing happened, "Why aren't my ghost powers working?"

Dianna groaned and the picture faded, "That's all I could find. Sorry"

"Whoa," Victor said and everyone turned around. He was glowing green and then a bright light flashed and when it passed he had changed. His eyes, gloves, and boots had changed from red to green and the buttons holding up his cape had changed from black to gold. "What just happened?"

"Looks like you just switched sides," Danny said, "Welcome to team Phantom brother."

_END CHAPTER THREE _


	5. Ephiloghe

**_Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I only own the people you don't know. _**

**_last chappie I know the last one was long please R&R_**

Epilogue

Maddie Fenton stood in her kitchen; she was absently washing the mess Jack had made from an attempt to bake potatoes 10 times faster. So many thoughts were running threw her head. Why had Vlad kidnapped her children? What was he doing now? Would they come alive? "Snap out of it Maddie, they're fighters and you know it."

"Hi, Mom, we're home," Danny said. Maddie turned around and saw her son standing in the doorway, supporting his sister who looked like she would faint at any moment. Maddie ran over and hugged them both tightly.

"You're back, you're back, you're back." She said softly.

"Yep," Danny said, "but there's some one else who's back too." Then he glanced towards the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said following her son's gaze. Then she gasped, there standing in her house was the son she lost 11 years ago. Maddie Fenton embraced him like he was about to slip from her grasp, like she was dreaming.

"Hi Mom," Victor said, well wheezed, from his mom's grasp.

"You two talk," Danny said, "I've got some thing I need to do." And he left the room.

"That's it," Danny said to Dianna and Dolly, pointing to a large clock like castle, "Clockwork's place."

"You think he'll help us?" Dolly asked. She frowned as Danny thought about what he was going to say.

"Well, to tell the truth I don't know, he is kind of confusing." Danny said. Dianna sighed, she remembered back in her time her Dad had said that if they needed help with a big ghost problem to ether go to Clockwork or Frostbite, who were his two closest allies, but now she saw that he didn't know Clockwork all to well yet. Danny knocked on the door to the castle and almost as soon as he did it opened, A middle aged ghost stood in the doorway.

"I knew you would be coming," Clockwork said changing to his oldest form, "Come in there is no time to be wasted." The trio walk, well floated, into the building. Clockwork opened a portal with his staff then looked at Dianna and Dolly, "Well you want to get back to your own time don't you?" Dianna mentally shook herself and diverted her gaze away from a glowing thermos that gave her chills then nodded and followed Clockwork into the portal followed by Dolly (A.N. Dark Dan's. This didn't need to be here but I just had to put it in.). She felt a pulling as she flew through the portal. Then she changed back to human form as she hit the sidewalk in front of Fenton Works. But this was the one she called home.

"We're back!" Dolly said and ran inside followed by her sister.

"Something tells me that they'll be in the lab. Dad will be getting ready to search the Ghost Zone, Jess will be packing ghost-hunting equipment, Mom will be begging him not to go in there, and if Turner is back he'll be doing something on his wrist com." Dianna said running after her. They ran into the basement/ lab and they heard the raised voices of their parents.

"I know Sam but it's the last place we can hope they are," their father said.

"Danny, you've been retired for 14 years now, you can't-" their mom said.

"I can and I will," Danny said.

"But you won't have to." Dolly said and ran into the lab.

"You still talk to much," Dianna said following her.

"Dianna, Dolly!" their mother said and embraced them both. "Where have you been when you didn't come home from school I thought it was a ghost thing. Jess said something about catching Skulker and not being able to find you. Then you hadn't come back still after three days."

"Was it a ghost thing Sweetheart?" Danny asked

"Yep, but can we talk to our friends first? I promise we'll fill you in later."

"OK, Sam that's our cue to leave," Danny said and they left the lab.

"How is it possible that when I go to Africa for two weeks you two not only get ghost powers but you disappear in your first fight?" Tuner asked.

"And for a whole week at that." Jess said.

"Well, you might want to get comfortable, it's a long story…" Dolly started.

_End _

26


End file.
